


Adjusting

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Take being Take, Uta being difficult, dinner date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an "incident" in the kitchen leaves Take with no food, Uta decides to take him out eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing in my home?” Take hadn't expected to come to his apartment after a tiring mission, to be disturbed by a curious ghoul, who seemed to occupy himself with the workings of Take's kitchen. He looked at the pans, and the pots and the various vegetables and fruits that he could get his hands on.

 

Upon closer inspection, Take smelled the pungent smell of raw animal meat, and vomit that seemed to hang about the air. The sink ad been full of raw meat, that Uta had presumably tried to eat.

  
“Oh yeah, you've got no more food,” Uta called, as Take looked into the sink, “I ate it all.”  
  
“You mean you wasted it,” Take replied with a curious tone (though in all honesty, he should have been upset. That food cost a lot of money).

 

Uta stumbled from one of the cabinets, and walked casually beside Take, and stared into the sink, “I tried to eat it, Take. I _did,_ but it tasted so bad.”  
  
“Then you should have stopped after the first steak,” Take groaned, “I guess a vegetarian dinner woul-”  
Uta raised a hand innocently, “I tried the vegetables too.”

 

If Take was angry, it certainly didn't show on his face (nothing really did). He only turned from the kitchen, and to the front door.

 

“Hey, Take where are you going,” placing the pots on the counter, the ghoul followed his human counterpart to the door, “you just got back h-”  
  
“I'm going to eat out.”  
  
“You mean that unhealthy stuff that humans like to eat. Fast food isn't healthy.”  
  
“Neither is starving.”  
  
Uta made to respond, but closed his mouth. Take had a point.

 

Before Take could open the door, however, Uta wrapped his arm the investigation waist, and pulled him close, “Hey. We haven't a “date” yet, have we ? Let me take you out eating!”

 

Take gently removed Uta's fingers from around his hips, and worked his fingers around the muscular arm, until he wriggled himself out of Uta's grasp completely. Turning back around, Take grabbed at the door knob, but the ghoul was already ahead of him, with his own hand on the knob.

 

Take turned to look at his partner, “let go.”  
  
“No, we need to go on a date,” Uta repeated, leaning in quickly, and stealing a small kiss. Take's mouth opened, as if he meant to say something, but slowly, he closed them again, “Isn't that what couples do?”

 

There was a silence, in which Take contemplated on whether or not he'd go on a date. There were pros, of course.

 

He and Uta were technically together, they should have been doing other things, aside from just sleeping together.

 

But there were cons. Uta's appearance could damage Take's already weak reputation at work, if he were to be spotted with him. They looked completely different (well, opposites attract, they say), they _were_ completely different. Not only that, but some “intuitive” bastard from his job was likely to pull some sort of connection from thin air if he was spotted with him.

 

“No.”

 

“ _Hirako,”_ Uta whined, “You owe to yourself, you've been working _so_ hard.”

 

Take shook away, “Why not go buy something me, then? You wasted my food.”  
  
“I _tried_ to taste it so I could go eating with you. I had to practice a little bit,” Uta looked over his shoulder, and back at the kitchen mess, “Though I suppose I went a little overboard.”

 

Take said nothing, again, and returned to his initial task of opening the door.

 

“What if I wear something nice, hmm? You'd like that. I wouldn't embarrass you with my “unprofessional” tattoos,” The ghoul teased Take with his own words.

 

“They are very unprofessional, and even if you do cover them, there's still the piercings,” responded the investigator, “And then there's your hair. If we're to run into one of my coworkers, then they're sure to make the-”

  
“I”m glad your concerned about my safety Take, but I play with danger. And if danger means taking you out to ear, then I'll take you out to eat. You work to much, you need to have some time to yourself.”  
  
Take wondered if Uta had planned this, wondered if he'd deliberately attempted to eat everything, thus contaminating it with his salvia full of bacteria, thus making it impossible for Take to eat anything, for the soul purpose of taking him out on a date. That wouldn't surprise him. As of recent, Uta had been injecting any bit of romance into their relationship that he could.

 

He'd taken it to another level. No longer was their relationship fueled off of sex (and to be honest, then, it hadn't been a relationship. Just a mutual need for the other), rather, It survived on hugs and soft kisses, and talking (or at least Uta's attempt to get Take more vocal), and other things that “normal” couples usually did.

 

Now they were about to go on a date, and honestly, Take supposed he couldn't say no. Uta had practically poisoned himself, eating out the cabinets. And...Take did work too much, It wasn't too selfish to indulge himself every once in a blue moon.

 

And the chance of running into a coworker was slim.

 

He sighed.

 

“I'll go,” Take released the handle.

 

Uta's face lit up, as if he was a small child who'd been presented a large piece of chocolate.

 

“Great. I'll go get ready, and I'll be back in an hour,” Uta smiled, “Dress formerly...or how you always dress.”  
  
Take said nothing, as Uta pulled him into a quick hug and exited.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by me! please have mercy!

Uta did look quite stunning in a suit, Take couldn't deny that. And stunning wasn't even the right word, actually. It was too little of a word to describe just how spectacular his date looked. He looked breathtaking.

 

His Kakugan, as well as his piercings, had disappeared completely, and instead soft, a smooth face, and soft brown eyes graced Take's features.

 

And though he looked presentable, his features still shone with the kind of originality that made Uta, Uta.

 

“You look...”   
  


“Nice?” Uta supplied, “Breathtaking.”

 

Take nodded, slowly and surely. For the first time in a long time, he was _actually_ speechless, not just choosing not to remain silent.

 

“You look nice too, come,” Uta grabbed him by the hand, and gently out of the door. Take let Uta take him out, and was surprised to see an actual, nice looking, _luxury_ car in front of of his apartment. He felt a little bad about himself (as usual). It seemed every one around him was doing something with their lives, to be able to afford such luxuries. Everyone was going somewhere. Even Takeomi and Kuramoto would most likely be promoted in the near future...while Take would remain where he was.

 

“What's wrong Take?” Uta spoke, as he noticed the way in which his date spaced out, “Do you not like the car? I can go get another one. Our reservation won't be taken.”

 

 _Sheesh,reservations,_ Take thought to himself, _He really did go all out, didn't he?_

 

“No, I like the car. I'm thinking about something that happened at work,” he made a quick excuse, “it's nothing.” Uta raised an eyebrow, but seemed to take the bait.

 

“Now's not the time to think about work, Take,” he cooed, “relax a bit.”

 

And Take did try to relax, but with this entire situation reminding him just of how small he was compared to life itself, it was a little hard to relax. Nevertheless, Uta helped him into *shotgun.

 

OoooO

The restaurant was defiantly “up there”. It's elaborate, classy, and extravagant...everything Take wasn't. Even Uta looked like he belonged.

 

Take sighed, this was going to be hell.

 

They were led to their table by a nice looking waitress, who sat them by one of the booths. The set up was neat, the centerpiece, a candle, the table cloth, red, and the silverware, shining, sparkling....

 

Take took the menu in his hands, and looked at the selection of various foods, some he'd never heard of before. The restaurant itself wasn't traditional, not at ll. It was heavily European based, which only attributed to the confusion Take felt when looking at the foods.

 

But that hadn't been the only thing that alarmed him. The prices were ridiculously high.

 

Though that didn't dissuade Uta from ordering the waitress around, and ordering rather expensive drinks for the both of them. Luckily, she came back with a side of water, because Take had no intention to get drunk around Uta, not tonight.

 

He watched, then, as Uta effortlessly ordered food from the waitress (And Take had been glad he had, because Take himself was clueless when it came to European work), shooing her away at the end of It all.

 

“Do you like the restaurant, Take?” Uta's voice called him to attention, and instinctively, he answered.

“Yes, it's very nice.”

 _Shit,_ Take thought to himself as Uta surveyed him. His words had been way too forced, much to serious and stern. They weren't genuine.

 

For the next few moments, until the dinner was prepared, Take busied himself with his phone (and he wasn't fooling anyone. Uta knew Take had no one to talk to, or any games to play, or any social media websites he'd been apart of. The phone was just a distraction).

  
Uta could tell he was uncomfortable, and wondered why. Humans liked to eat, and being fed expensive food must've made Take happy, right? Maybe he was dieting! But only human women dieted, right?

 

His thinking came to an end as a steaming plate of meat and vegetables was placed before him.

 

Take watched as the waitress placed their meals atop of the table. Uta had ordered the same thing, much to Take's surprise. Skillfully, he began to cut at the meat with his knife, dividing it into pieces, and slowly taking each and every small bit of it into his mouth.

 

Take looked for any sort of discomfort or disgust in his ghoul's features, but he saw none.

 

Not wanting to waste any of Uta's money, he began eating as well.

 

Though for the entire time, he felt very uncomfortable in the restaurant, he felt as if he didn't belong. It oddly reminded him of work, of being in a room full of Special Class Investigators, in in a room full of members from Team Arima, or Arima himself.

 

He hated that feeling.

 

“Would you like something sweet Take?” Uta asked, at the end of the meal.

 

Take shook his head quickly, “I'm alright, thank you.”

 

Uta noticed the discomfort in his voice, noticed how tight and irritated it sounded. For some reason, it didn't seem like his human enjoyed eating at high class restaurants. Not to mention, Uta's own stomach was starting to churn, as the human food settled inside of him.

 

“Take....would you like to leave?”

Take nodded, stood, actually, and darted out of the establishment. The ghoul stared with wide, curious eyes.

Finally, he called the waitress over as quickly as he could, paid for the food, and left her a very generous tip.

 

Afterwards, he headed outside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you're unsure of what “shotgun” means when referring to a car, it's basically just another word for the “passengers seat”.so when someone is riding shotgun, it basically means they're riding in the passengers seat. 
> 
> As for Take's miniature breakdown, I can see him always feeling bad for being where he is. He has the potential to be a special class investigator, but I have a feeling that his empathy, and normality are things that Arima doesn't like in him. Arima is most likely one of the main reasons why he's not promoted.   
> He can't just “Kill ghouls”, like Akira says. He wouldn't kill Irimi (I guess he saw humanity in her), and there's a lot of things that I think his poker face is hiding.   
> I can also see little day to day things reminding him of just how screwed up his life is, at least in the work aspect, which is why he felt so bad in the story. Hope you liked this chapter! Have a wonderful week, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I need to catch up on my HideXkane fics, like really. But I've had this document open on my computer for like 3 days, and I love this ship, and i'm glad the fandom is growing( even though it's slow), so i'm just happy to contribute!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
